Virginia Potts
thumb|280px"Hago cualquier cosa y todo lo que el Sr. Stark requiere... Incluyendo ocasionalmente sacar la basura." :―Pepper Potts [fte.] Virginia Potts, generalmente se llama pimienta, es el ex Director General de Industrias a Stark y Secretario una vez más personal de Tony Stark. Biografía Primeros años de vida Pimienta trabajó en Finanzas en industrias Stark cuando ella encontró un error en los cálculos de Tony Stark. Ella se apresuró a Tony para corregir la marca obligando a su manera de verlo pasado guardaespaldas con spray de pimienta. Tony quedó impresionada y contrató tiene su Asistente Personal, nombrando su pimienta como una broma. ''Iron Man Pepper Potts es Stark secretario personal e incipiente amor interés. Le pide que le ayude a sacar su viejo reactor de arco y poner uno nuevo. Tony dice pimienta para deshacerse del viejo modelo ya no es una persona sentimental, pero lo mantuvo dentro de una caja de vidrio con un borde especial alrededor de la misma lectura, "Prueba que Tony Stark tiene un corazón". En el evento de caridad, Tony, a continuación, sale a bailar con pimienta y comparten un momento juntos en la Luna y casi un beso. Tony intenta hablar de pimiento en ayudarlo, creyendo que nada más importa pero deteniendo a las personas que puso en peligro. Pimienta se mueve por la dedicación de Tony y está de acuerdo. Ella va a la Oficina de Abdías con un minúsculo pedazo de equipo diseñado para copiar archivos desde el ordenador. Como pimienta revisa a través de archivos almacenados, encuentra un video de los terroristas que Abdías era responsable de la captura de Tony. Iron Monger Tony instructs Pepper to overload the building's Arc Reactor, which will generate a shockwave strong enough to knock out the Iron Monger's suit. Pepper is hesitant, believing that Tony could also be killed. Tony manages to keep fighting while she builds up power to the Reactor. The Arc explodes, taking out Obadiah and injuring Tony. But the energy wave from the Reactor also manages to re-charge Tony's heart battery, saving him from imminent death. ">En la batalla contra Iron Monger Tony instruye pimienta a la sobrecarga arco Reactor del edificio, lo cual generará una onda de choque lo suficientemente fuerte como para cubrir traje de Monger de hierro. Pimienta es vacilante, creyendo que Tony también podía ser asesinada. Tony logra seguir luchando mientras ella se acumula energía al Reactor. El arco explota, sacar Abdías e hiriendo a Tony. Pero la onda de energía del Reactor también gestiona recargar la batería del corazón de Tony, salvarlo de la muerte inminente. Iron Man: Medidas de seguridad ''Para agregar ''Iron Man 2: El puño de hierro ''Para agregar ''Iron Man 2: Agentes de SHIELD ''Para agregar ''Iron Man 2 Pimienta es promovido al CEO de industrias Stark por Tony después se da cuenta de que el núcleo de palladium de su reactor de arco es matarlo. Ella decide que necesita a un nuevo asistente y cuando "Natalie Rushman" llega a dar Tony pimienta la empresa decide que quiere arzobispo como su ayudante. Después de ver a Tony Atornille todo y su batalla final con Vanko es un éxito ella renuncia y entrega la empresa vuelta a Tony. Los Vengadores Pepper Potts se considera tener una cita romántica con Tony Stark en el último piso de la Torre Stark, sino están interrumpidas por la llegada repentina de Phil Coulson, que tiene a crash J.A.R.V.I.S.'sistemas de s con el fin de obtener en la torre, ya que Stark está intentando cerrar le al aire libre. Pimienta ha amigo Coulson en sus reuniones anteriores y le pregunta sobre su vida personal, así como convencer a Stark para escucharlo y leer qué documentos le está dando. Pimienta es consciente de La iniciativa de Vengadores, debido a la incapacidad de Stark para mantener en secreto (especialmente relacionadas con el Gobierno una que preocupa poco de), y logra convencer a su jefe y el novio para salvar al mundo de Loki Laufeyson S.H.I.E.L.D.. Chitauri have started their invasion, Pepper is on a private plane, safe from the battle. Stark, before sacrificing himself to destroy an atomic bomb sent on Manhattan, tries to call her on the phone, but she doesn't hear it and doesn't call up. ">Más tarde, cuando los Chitauri han comenzado su invasión, pimienta es en un avión privado, seguro de la batalla. Stark, antes de sacrificar a sí mismo para destruir una bomba atómica envió en Manhattan, intenta llamarla por teléfono, pero ella no escucharlo y no llame. Después de la batalla, cuando los Vengadores se disolvieron y cada uno vuelve a su vida normal, pimienta vuelve a unirse con Stark, le ayuda a rediseñar la Torre Stark fuertemente dañados. Iron Man 3 ''Para agregar Relaciones *Tony Stark - Boss y novio. *Happy Hogan - amigo y asistente. *Natalie Rushman - asistente. *Iron Monger - enemigo. *Latigazo - enemigo. *Justin Hammer - enemigo. Apariciones/actrices *Marvel universo cinematográfico (4 películas) **''Iron Man (Primera aparición) , Gwyneth Paltrow **Iron Man 2 ''- Gwyneth Paltrow **''Los Vengadores ''- Gwyneth Paltrow **''Iron Man 3 ''- Gwyneth Paltrow Detrás de las escenas *Paltrow pidió Marvel ella enviar cualquier comics que consideren pertinentes para su comprensión del carácter, que consideraba muy inteligente, sensatos y conectado a tierra. Dijo que le gustaba "el hecho de que existe una sexualidad que no es evidente". Favreau quería relación 'Potts y Stark que recuerda a una comedia de los años cuarenta, algo que Paltrow considera diversión en una manera sexy inocente. *El carácter de pimienta no era originalmente para aparecer en The Avengers: fue Robert Downey Jr. , quien insistió en ella para estar presentes, destacando el papel que tiene en la vida de Tony Stark. Trivia *En los cómics de pimienta se casó con Happy Hogan, pero se divorciaron. *En los cómics, Tony hace su propio traje de pimienta y se llama rescate, Jon Favreau reveló que rescate casi hizo una aparición en Iron Man 2. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Civiles Categoría:Potts Categoría:Iron Man Categoría:Los Vengadores